A little tuna's lonely time
by lollilolli123
Summary: Tsuna is left heartbroken when Hibari rejects him and ends up crying behind a dumpster where a certain member of his family members finds him. 182769. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so weak willed (against myself) I was planning on releasing this fic after I finished my other one so I didn't have so many fic's to update but I pressured myself into releasing this -_- damn...**

**Oh well I hope you like it this is my first sad? fic anyway tell me how I did.**

**And this is an 182769...I think? If you didn't already know.**

**Disclaimer: **Om nom nom nom...Oh wait I was supposed to be disclaiming stuff. I don't own KHR or anything of the characters or whatever...

* * *

><p>Tsuna took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to after all it's not every day you confess to the person you're in love with. Although the confession could end horribly but Tsuna wasn't <em>that <em>worried because in a couple of months the person he was in love with would be moving on to high school which was also part of the reason Tsuna had to confess now.

Tsuna clenched his shaking hand before lifting it up to knock on the prefects door, "Hi-hibari, are you there?" Tsuna called, the confidence he had built up crumbling away.

"Come in", Hibari said from the other side of the door.

Tsuna opened the door hesitantly and peeked inside to seeing Hibari sitting calmly at his desk arranging papers, "Herbivore, come in and close the door", Hibari said, turning his attention from the papers to Tsuna.

Tsuna entered the disciplinary office like a little rabbit entering a wolf's den, quietly and slowly, as if the wolf would snatch him up if he made any sudden movements.

"What do want?" Hibari stated, placing his elbow on the side of his big, black chair and leaning on it as if to say 'I'm waiting'.

"I-I-I", Tsuna stuttered, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, "H-Hi-Hibari for a w-while now I-I-I've been", Tsuna stuttered, his body tensed and his eyes closed, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Though Tsuna had considered there would be no tomorrow after he confessed to Hibari.

Taking the last bit of his courage Tsuna took a huge breath and prepared to scream his confession at Hibari, "IN-"

"I know what you're going to say", Hibari said rolling his eyes, "is that seriously all you came to say?" Hibari asked, sinking back in to his chair, a smirk adorning his porcelain face.

Tsuna eyes darted open as his heart tighten and the blush drain out his cheeks, "if you have time to think about frivolous things like this then you have enough time to study, you are last in your year you know."

Tsuna felt his heart break into a thousand pieces and his mind blanched then slowly it set in the he had been rejected in the worst possible way. Not being able to take it anymore Tsuna turned on his heel and ran out the door to get as far away from the man who had broken his heart.

Hibari simply stood there and watched as Tsuna ran from the head disciplinary office and out of his sight before wandering over to the window to watch the heartbroken teen run from school. Placing one hand on the spot Tsuna had been moments ago.

"Tsuna, if the cloud gets too close to the sky the cloud will start to darken and eventually pollute the beautiful sky the cloud loves so much", Hibari said dejectedly, his hand falling from the glass to rest by his side.

"Hibari, Hibari", Hibird said sadly, flying over and snuggling in to Hibari's shoulder.

* * *

><p>'Cruel' was one of the words that raced through Tsuna's mind as he crouched behind the dumpsters at the back of Gokudera's apartment building, crying his heart out. <strong>(1)<strong>

Chrome's voice suddenly rang out across the abandoned alley, "bossu?"

Tsuna looked up with tear filled eyes to meet Chrome's worried one, "bossu are you alright?"

"I-I'm perfectly fine Chrome", Tsuna said, violently wiping his tears away.

"B-but you're crying, what happened?" Chrome said softly, obviously worried.

"Everything great ", Tsuna said, with a heart wrenching smile, "the better question is why are you here Chrome?"

"Everything is obviously not great. Tell me what it is that's bothering you" Chrome pleaded.

"I asked you why you were here, isn't it impolite to not answer someone question?" Tsuna said stubbornly, his anger flaring from his emotionally unstable state.

"I'm here looking for things to put in kokuyo to make it feel homelier, the people in these sorts of apartments always throw out stuff that's perfectly good. Now tell me what's making you unhappy?"

"I'm fine", Tsuna said firmly, wishing that Chrome would leave him alone to cry until Gokudera and maybe Yamamoto came back to the apartment.

Chrome was frustrated and just about ready to explode in a tornado of friendly worry when she switched with Mukuro. Tsuna felt chills go down his spine and his hyper intuition kicked in moments before the switch and was already on his feet and ready to run when Mukuro appeared.

"Ora, that's not very nice, first your distressing Chrome and now you're running away from me not very gentlemanly if you ask me", Mukuro said slowly advancing on Tsuna.

"Just leave me alone", Tsuna said tiredly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Leaving you alone would be mean; you look like you need some company"

It was then that Tsuna made a spontaneous dash towards the closest exit in the alleyway and ended pinned by his wrist to the brick wall he had been previously crouching against. Silently cursing himself for leaving his pills and gloves in his bag which was still at school.

"Let me go", Tsuna cried, hiding his tears beneath his bangs and trying to suppress the sobs that were wracking his body.

"Tsunayoshi...you can't be...crying? Can you?" Mukuro said bewildered, "I'm not going to hurt you...right now anyway."

"I-it's not that...please, l-leave me alone all I want to do is to s-shrivel up and d-die", Tsuna sobbed miserably.

Mukuro had the sudden urge to hold the sobbing teen but resisted and instead let go of Tsuna's wrists and patted his head softly, "there, there, it can't be all bad; at least you don't live in a fish tank."

Tsuna laughed softly and tilted his leaking eyes up to look at Mukuro's surprisingly soft expression and poor Mukuro couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Tsuna by the waist Mukuro pulled him into a soft and loving hug, rubbing circles on Tsuna's back, evidently calming Tsuna down. As Tsuna began to seep deeper into the hug he lift up his hands and wrapped them around Mukuro's back, wondering how the hell he ended up hugging the guy who was trying to kill him not to long ago ago.

Soon Tsuna realized that they had been hugging for at least five minutes and awkwardly backed away, "thanks Mukuro", Tsuna said with a smile.

"You're welcome", Mukuro said, looking away blushing.

"Wow it's already starting to get dark, I better go home. Bye Mukuro", Tsuna said, walking towards the alleyway exit.

"Arrivedeci, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay on his bed with the blanket tucked high over his head; the events of the day rushing back giving him the urge to cry again. Tsuna had to be strong and move on but moving on was so much harder than he had thought it would be and he found himself weeping again.<p>

"Ora Tsunayoshi, crying is no fun", Mukuro said.

Tsuna rose from the bed to see Mukuro sitting on his open windowsill with a broad smile, "greetings Tsunayoshi."

"H-hi Mukuro", Tsuna said, dashing the tears that were streaming down his face away, "what are you doing here? What if my mum hears you? What if Reborn hears you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet and well...I came to see you", Mukuro said, puzzling Tsuna.

"Why?" Tsuna asked, all romantic notions going down the toilet.

Mukuro sweat dropped before laughing silently, "honestly Tsuna your about as clueless about love as a cactus."

That was when the mood dropped dramatically and Tsuna was pulled back in to his world of depression, tearing up once more.

Mukuro's eyes widened and he suddenly understood, he wasn't an idiot, "is that why you're sad, because you got rejected?"

Tsuna laughed bitterly through his tears, "I-I was shot down before I could even confess."

Mukuro jumped down from the windowsill and came up to Tsuna, making as little noise as possible as he padded across the floor.

Mukuro came to a stop at the end of Tsuna bed before climbing up onto it, "h-hey, get out!" Tsuna exclaimed, his crying forgotten.

"Shhh", Mukuro whispered, placing a finger on his lip to illustrate his point.

"Don't 'shhh' me, get out of my bed!" Tsuna whispered urgently.

Mukuro ignored Tsuna, took off his green kokuyo jacket, kicked off his shoes and climbed under the blue blanket with Tsuna, facing the blushing teen who had given up protesting since Mukuro obviously wasn't going to listen.

"Who?" Mukuro asked.

"What?" Tsuna said, Mukuro's question catching him totally off guard.

"Who shot you down?" Mukuro repeated.

"I-I ummm", Tsuna stuttered, worrying that his sexuality might disturb Tsuna.

"This may sound a little odd and random but...are you by any chance attracted to guys?"

Tsuna blushed and ducked his head, "I don't think any less of you, I'm gay too", Mukuro added.

Tsuna looked completely frazzled and slightly disbelieving from what Mukuro said so Mukuro explained, "when I was being...tested on, the main person who conducted the experiments was female so I've lost all desire for women. I don't dislike women in general but I just don't find them...appealing."

Tsuna then came to a realization they were two gay, teenage guys sharing a bed...it's kind of a good thing that Mukuro hates the mafia (meaning me) and I'm heartbroken which makes this totally non-weird.

"Tsunayoshi, who was it?" Mukuro asked for the fiftieth time.

Tsuna was suddenly reminded of two teenage girls gossiping but pushed it aside and got on with answering the question he had been dreading answering.

"Hibari", Tsuna said quickly and quietly.

Mukuro scoffed, "now tell me who it really is".

Tsuna teared up once again and Mukuro was left fretting about the fact the he had made Tsuna cry, "sorry, sorry, I believe you, don't cry again", Mukuro pleaded.

"I-I'll try", Tsuna sobbed.

After several minutes Tsuna didn't crying and Mukuro had to step in, "Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, why did you start crying again? I apologized didn't I?"

"I-it's just I really f-fully realized it. I fully r-realized that he-he's never going to love me b-back but I don't b-blame him, I'm ugly and extremely s-stupid and u-useless and c-can't do anything right and I guess n-no one will ever love me"

"Tsunayoshi", Mukuro said grabbing Tsuna's shoulder, "you're not stupid, you're not useless, of course you can do things right, you're absolutely beautiful and I love you. In fact Tsuna will you go out with me? I promise to make you happy and soon you won't even remember who Hibari is."

Tsuna lay there for a moment processing what Mukuro just said, crying forgotten due to shock of what Mukuro had just said, "why?" Tsuna asked after a long silence.

Mukuro lay there blushing for a few moments before answering, "well you could call it love at first fight..."

Tsuna stiffled laugh before stilling himself, "sorry, go on."

"When I first saw you I thought you looked so fragile, like if I dropped you, you would break into a thousand pieces but then you became powerful and agile and at first I didn't know what to do because I still had this image of a cute, fragile little mouse stuck in my head. You want to know part of the reason I wanted your body so much?" Mukuro asked before going on with a nod from Tsuna, "I wanted to be as close as possible to you, I admit I was a little sadistic with my ways but I wanted to...be with you.", Mukuro said, smiling to himself, "you know what made me fall completely in love with you?" Mukuro continued, "it was your smile when you knew everything would be ok, it was breath takingly beautiful and bright...so what do you say Tsunayoshi, will you try going out with me?"

Tsuna thought about Mukuro's offer for a while, his shock momentarily subsiding. One, Mukuro had told him the sweetest thing he had ever heard, two, he was obviously in love with me and three, right now I really need to feel loved or I might fall apart.

"A-alright, I'll try going out with you", Tsuna said, brightening Mukuro's world, "but I have two conditions", Tsuna added halting Mukuro's one way trip to happy, love land.

"What?" Mukuro asked hesitantly.

"If we break up you can only hold it against me", Tsuna said, waiting till Mukuro nodded in agreement, "and you have to call me Tsuna", Tsuna said cutely.

"I agree, yes, yes, a thousand times yes", Mukuro cried happily, grabbing Tsuna and pulling him in to a tight hug. **(2)**

"Lemme go", Tsuna said when the hug got excruciatingly tight.

"...Okay", Mukuro said, loosening his hold.

"I said lemme go not stop hugging me so tight", Tsuna said.

"I want to sleep like this, will you let me?" Mukuro asked.

"...Fine..." Tsuna agreed, feeling the need to be close to someone.

Mukuro snuggled in closer to Tsuna and wiped away the tear lines that had formed before putting his nose in Tsuna's hair so he could smell his scent and hold him tight.

* * *

><p>+++With Hibari+++<p>

Hibari sat there staring at the yellow, sleeping, fluff ball next to his pillow that was Hibird wondering how Tsuna was feeling. Was he sad? Depressed? Unloved? Suicidal! Hibari became worried and decided he best check up on Tsuna to make sure he was OK.

Slipping out from underneath his bed sheets Hibari wandered over to his wardrobe to pick out inconspicuous clothes to sneak around in. Thinking that his uniform would stand out too much at 11 o'clock at night he instead went for some black jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a black and white jacket with 18 printed in white on the back. **(3)**

Hibari slipped off his pyjamas and changed into his 'ninja' outfit then opened his window and fled out in to the night in the direction of Tsuna's home, not caring if his parents heard him after all they had long ago given up trying to control him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!<strong>

**(1) **Surprisingly Gokudera doesn't live under Tsuna's bed or in his closet like we all thought he did, Gokudera instead lives in a flat on the upside of town which his dad pays for. Although he hates his dad paying for it he will do almost anything to stay with Tsuna and Bianchi and although he won't admit it the family and everyone too.

**(2) **Lol sounds like Mukuro's getting married!

**(3) **OMG! Hibari wearing normal clothes...blasphemy! Jk and yes Hibari does own casual clothes (in this fic anyway).


	2. Chapter 2

**If you think this is a late update check out another one of my fics, it hasn't been updated in at least a year. Oh and I don't plan on making this series that long only like 5-8 chapters.**

**Disclaimer:** Well I don't think I own KHR but I wish I did...

* * *

><p>+++Hibari+++<p>

Hibari half walked half ran to Tsunayoshi's house and when he finally arrived he let out a sigh of relief. If something horrible had happened the lights in the house would be on...right?

Hibari thought that now he was at Tsunayoshi's he should at least properly check on Tsuna. That would be ok wouldn't it?

Hibari easily sailed over Tsuna's gate and was soon prowling around the garden trying to locating Tsuna's window in the darkness. After assuring himself that he had picked the right one Hibari skilfully scaled Tsuna's house, entered through the window and landed on Tsuna's floor quietly. Only to be confronted with a scene he did not expect.

Lying there with delicate, innocent, little Tsuna was Mukuro. Mukuro who has no right to touch what belongs to Hibari; even Hibari can't touch him himself.

"What are _you _doing here," Mukuro hissed venomously, fully awake.

"I could ask you the same question," Hibari replied viciously.

"No you can't you've already destroyed Tsuna. Even now, in his sleep Tsuna's crying," Mukuro said, wiping away the tears that streaked Tsuna's porcelain face.

"I...that wasn't supposed to happen," Hibari said, looking away from the endearing scene in front of him.

"But don't worry it worked out great for me, now thanks to you, me and Tsuna have started dating", Mukuro said with a dark smile.

To say Hibari exploded would be an understatement, Hibari was already actively creating the end of the world with his negative energy. "You have no right, I will not allow this, you'll hurt him!" Hibari whispered loudly, rousing Tsuna slightly.

"It doesn't matter what you say, the mist is the blanket that covers the sky, keeping it safe whilst separating it from the cloud it knows is there but cannot see."

"Though that mist can become suffocating. I may have hurt Tsuna but you will kill him, you'll destroy the sky!" Hibari said seriously.

"What you say makes no sense, I could never hurt the one I love like you. Go home Hibari you've lost him and now he's gone for good," Mukuro said, nuzzling Tsuna's neck.

"You think you've won some sick, little, twisted game you've got going on inside your head. You haven't. I know he won't be over me that quick and when you get jealous and do something you'll regret, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. It's harder to break something that's already been broken and by then there's no doubt in my mind that Tsuna will be ready for me", Hibari said with a smirk. "Have fun with your little 'game'; do tell me when it falls apart."

"I really do hate you...stay away from Tsuna," Mukuro threatened.

"I'll neither pursue him nor avoid him Mukuro. Good night and try and get your dirty hands off Tsuna you sick fuck," Hibari said, making his way to the window.

"Just leave, you paranoid freak," Mukuro said darkly, pulling Tsuna closer.

"I'll take my leave...for now," Hibari said, jumping out the window and disappearing into the cool, dark night.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna said sleepily, "I thought I heard voices, what happened?" Tsuna asked, his eyes still closed, unwilling to open.

"It was just an irritating bird, go back to sleep", Mukuro said, pulling the blanket up so it covered Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hmmm bird...what sort of bird would be up in the middle of the night...?"

"An annoying skylark", Mukuro replied.

"That's strange," Tsuna said with a yawn.

"Just go back to sleep Tsuna."

"Alright," Tsuna replied, already back on the road to dreaming.

* * *

><p>When morning came Mukuro left and Tsuna was left with a cold, empty bed and a cold, empty heart. Tsuna just felt numb now. All the pain had gone away and left him with an empty feeling inside...he didn't know what to feel anymore.<p>

Tsuna got dressed automatically and tried to sort himself out. He felt strange. Was it normal to not feel anything? Was it weird that Tsuna would rather be depressed than feel nothing? His current state felt wrong and chilled him to the bone.

Splashing water on his face Tsuna registered that his eyes were sore and puffy. That's what he got for crying so much.

Hoping that his eyes weren't as bad as they looked Tsuna dragged his feet down the stairs to the kitchen where Lambo, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin and Reborn sat eating whilst mama prepared more food.

"Good morning Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Moring Reborn," Tsuna replied drearily, too tired to contradict his tutor.

Reborn simply cocked his eyebrows as Tsuna slid into his chair and proceeded to poke the eggs in front of him with his chopsticks.

"And why are you looking so unenergetic this glorious morning?" Reborn questioned lightly.

"I stayed up late last night," Tsuna replied flatly.

Tsuna subtly glanced up at the clock, "time to go," he announced, "bye everyone."

Several 'bye's' and 'see you later's 'could be heard as Tsuna slipped his brown shoes over his dark socks, picked up his bag and left the house.

When Tsuna had left the house Reborn turned to Bianchi. "Something is definitely wrong with that boy," Reborn reported.

"It's adolescence Reborn, anything and everything is wrong," Bianchi replied nonchalantly.

"Yes...but he didn't even eat, did you ever not eat when everything was wrong?" Reborn questioned.

"I ate because everything was wrong," Bianchi replied exasperated.

Reborn scoffed before saying, "you just don't understand men."

"And you don't understand a woman intuition. When I say everything is alright, everything is alright," Bianchi answered.

* * *

><p>Everything was not alright. Tsuna could see Hibari through the disciplinary office's window and could not move a muscle. Tsuna was scared of going to school, he was scared of seeing Hibari wandering the halls and he was scared of a hearing a single syllable coming from the mouth of the man who had downright rejected him.<p>

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Tsuna's shoulder from behind, "yo Tsuna."

Tsuna turned around, the almost tranquil numbness settling in again, the agitation from before dispersing.

"Good morning," Tsuna replied with a false smile on his lips.

A silver-haired boy came running up to the party of two yelling, "baseball-idiot, get your hands off of Juudaime!"

"Ok, calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said cheerfully, removing his arm from Tsuna's shoulder.

All of a sudden the bell signalling the start of school rang and the three rushed to get to class. As they were running Tsuna took one last brief look at the disciplinary office where his large, chocolate eyes met with steely grey ones. But before Tsuna could even contemplate the sudden encounter he was pulled along by Yamamoto who yelled something about being late and having to hurry up.

The repetitive event that is lunch came around once again under circumstances that were not the norm. Tsuna wasn't pumped up for lunch, he wasn't hanging out for the end of the day when he could see Hibari and there certainly wasn't any feeling of enjoyment about the great weather and company.

"Tsuna, hey Tsuna," Yamamoto said.

"W-what?" Tsuna asked, his trance broken.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yamamoto questioned.

"...I suddenly feeling kind of sick, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom," Tsuna said, something unexpectedly changing within him.

"I'll go with you!" Gokudera said firmly, rising up from the ground.

"N-no, just stay there, I'll go alone," Tsuna said, the sickening feeling of rejection rising up once again, attempting to push away the settling numbness.

Quickly running from the roof Tsuna found refuge in an abandoned classroom and closing his eyes he rest his stressed body against a desk. He shouldn't have come to school, it was stupid. Tsuna thought he was strong, he thought he could deal with it, he thought he was alright; he was lying to himself.

It was hard. Just seeing the prefect brought back memories he would rather forget and everything at school reminded him of happier times when Tsuna didn't see Hibari as a cruel, merciless man, times he wished he could return to.

Tsuna was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door to the classroom slide open, he didn't hear the footsteps and it wasn't until arms wrapped around his torso that he was aware of the other person in the room.

"Gah!" Tsuna exclaimed, the sudden proximity with a person he could not identify making him at a loss for words.

"Hello _Tsuna_," a voice said in his ear.

"M-Mukuro!-?" Tsunayoshi exclaimed.

"Mmhm," Mukuro confirmed, letting go of Tsuna so he could shift from behind him.

"H-how did you even get in here?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Illusion's my dear," he said with a smile.

"Well y-you have to leave! Quickly before..." _before Hibari finds you._

Tsuna's eyes glazed over once more and he was brought back to his own chaotic, whirlpool world where his thoughts and memories of a certain ebony haired man resided.

The green beast that is jealousy reared its ugly head and before Mukuro could stop himself he brought Tsuna into a forceful, dominating kiss. Tsuna would not think of _him_ in Mukuro's presence.

Tsuna did the only logical thing he could think of in the current situation; Mukuro was not relenting despite Tsuna's struggling so the young Vongola decimo bit his new boyfriend.

When the two separated there was a red streak of crimson blood on Mukuro's lower lip and Tsuna's lips were sore and bruised. That was not what Tsuna thought his first kiss would be like.

"Mukuro, you're an idiot," Tsuna said, the waterworks starting.

"I...sorry," Mukuro said awkwardly, not wanting Tsuna to cry more than he already had.

Not waiting for him to reply Tsuna left Mukuro and actually head for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he realized he was a mess.

His hair wasn't brushed properly, his eyes had gone red again and there were bags under his eyes. Deciding what the best cause of action would be Tsuna went to sickbay and signed himself in. He didn't want to talk to anyone and he really didn't feel like doing anything, sickbay would be perfect for that.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna snuggled into the sheets as the ticking of the clock lulled him into a hypnotic sleep. When he awoke the sickbay had turned a sickly orange colour and it registered in Tsuna's brain that it was late afternoon.

Remembering the last time he had been at school this late Tsuna rushed to the classroom to retrieve his bag as quickly as possible.

As Tsuna rounded the corner he realized he must have looked very panicked. If he was to encounter anyone they would no doubt question his pace and strained expression. Easing into a walk Tsuna tried to arrange himself. Calm, collected, not at all stressed out by his predicament.

Calm, collected, calm, collected, calm, collected...

Tsuna kept repeating this mantra till he reached his classroom. The door was slightly ajar so he peaked in to check if there was anyone else crazy enough to be at school this late (besides Hibari).

Scanning the classroom the brunet noticed something odd. Hibari was sitting in his seat. **Hibari was sitting in his seat.**

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-"Tsuna's eyes widened, how did Hibari even know he was there?

"-what's so great about that stupid pineapple? He's a complete idiot, isn't even here technically and...is stupid," Hibari mumbled to himself.

At this point Tsuna began to realize Hibari wasn't talking to him and started having an internal battle. Should he leave or stay? He did need his bag but...Hibari.

"I'm better than that dumb, herbivorous pineapple you should just hurry up and break up with him so I can date you."

Tsuna had to cover his mouth to stop himself from gasping loudly. What was Hibari saying!-? It went against everything he had said to Tsuna.

The love, the jealousy, the hurt, it was all evident in Hibari voice. Confusion spiralled around Tsuna's mind. The same man that had shot him down was now practically professing his love for him.

Thinking back on the conversation Tsuna contemplated something what if _"if you have time to think about frivolous things like this then you have enough time to study, you are last in your year you know." _wasn't Hibari straight up rejecting him? What if Hibari was trying to redirect his attention away from love rather than hurt him? Hibari was awkward at displaying his emotions...

While warping the situation to his liking a smile came across Tsuna's face.

He would wait, he would bide his time till Hibari was ready to go out with him. Soon enough he would break up with Mukuro and all would be as it should have been.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha Tsuna's gone all crazy boyfriend. <strong>

**You know what? Whoever guesses what Tsuna's and Mukuro's relationship status will be next chapter and gets it correct will get a oneshot, KHR fic on whichever pairing they want :D**

**Oh and Happy Valentine's day everyone :)  
><strong>


End file.
